Curiosity
by Lyraeon
Summary: Or, A Pair of Shorts Between Friends. Dawn walks in on May trying on Winnie's shorts. Exchanging of clothes ensues, followed by removal of clothes, followed by a bit of education for the naive Coordinator...


tl;dr excuse setup: Welcome to Crack!verse. All the PCs live in one house, all the rivals in another about three doors down.

This fic was done before I had a lot of details down about it, so, some things might seem out of place to those who've read my other fics from it. Sorry, I'll fix those later.  
>Disclaimer as always (other than I don't own pokemon, not trying to make any money off this, all that good shit) is that I refer to WhiteHilda as Winnie and Black/Hilbert as Blake... deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosity <strong>(or, A Pair of Shorts Between Friends)

_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

There it was. The impossibly short, sexy piece of holey cloth known as Winnie's shorts.

May just had to know what it felt like to have her legs that exposed. She was sure it was like wearing boyshort panties, but in public. She was also sure there must be some amount of wedgie involved, and was thus somewhat sure that Winnie wandered around in a constant state of partial arousal.

...May had definitely spent too much time on the internet recently, in addition to her own hormones hitting full swing.

She glanced around, making sure no one else was around, before reaching over and plucking the tiny piece of jeans from the top of the hamper. She was almost sure they were smaller than her bandana.

One more glance around, and she quickly pulled down her own skintight shorts and kicked them aside before hopping one foot at a time into Winnie's cutoffs, pulling them up quickly to her thighs.

Hmm. They were tight already. This supported her wedgie theory. Or what did they call it – cameltoe? That seemed more likely.

She began wiggling her way into them, pulling at the beltloops to try and yank them over her own hips and ass.

"No... she can't be skinnier than me, can she?" she thought aloud, looking down at the couple of inches she still had to go before she had any hope of zipping up the daisy dukes.

She reached back and grabbed ahold of them firmly and started hopping up and down, trying to force herself the rest of the way into them.

"Everything alright in here?"

May froze, ass out toward the door, fingers still wrapped around the top of the shorts. Dawn. That was Dawn's voice. Nononono-

Which was worse, to be caught trying on Winnie's shorts, or to be caught with her pants completely off?

No time to decide, Dawn had already stuck her head into the room, stupid hat at all, and was, predictably, confused by what she saw.

"May, are those-"

"Yes! Shhhh!"

"Why are you trying on Winnie's shorts?" she responded in a harsh whisper, closing the door behind her. She paused, staring at her roommate's thighs even as the girl tried to pull her long shirt down over them. "...And are they too small for you?"

"N- okay, yes, yes they are. I actually have a figure, unlike her, alright? Shut up."

"Why are you trying them on, though?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me little miss striped panties?" Dawn gasped at the accusation, pulling at her own skirt to hold it down. "I-it's just something different, alright? Something a bit sexier."

Dawn nodded stiffly, still staring.

"...Give them to me, I want to try!" she shouted suddenly, pulling off her skirt before May had a chance to protest.

They really were striped.

Blue and white striped, actually. She'd always thought of her friend as more of a pink or yellow. Maybe they were just part of a pack?

She started to pull the shorts back off, wiggling again to get out of them, and remembered somewhere along the way that her own choice for the day had been a thong. For most days, really, but the breeze was very apparent today.

"Gimme," Dawn urged, not moving from her spot in front of the full length mirror that covered their closet door. May quickly picked back up her own shorts before tossing Winnie's to Dawn.

"No, no, you grab my skirt. I want to see how it looks on someone with more of a butt than I've got." Her eyes were sparkling in that coordinator, "its time to play dressup" way, like Brendan's got sometimes. May winced but obliged, tossing her own bike shorts onto her bed before turning around to pick up the pink skirt – which was, actually, made of more cloth than Winnie's shorts – and examining it briefly. There was a zipper and hook on what she guessed was the back, but Dawn hadn't needed to undo it to get it off. May would definitely have to undo it to put it on.

A moment later she'd zipped it and turned it around so the zipper was in back, and was standing next to Dawn by the mirror, who was in turn standing with her legs pressed very firmly together to keep the little shorts up. "I guess I don't have an ass at all," she sighed, turning to look at her butt in the mirror, pulling the shorts tight by overlapping them in the front.

"Well that's why you fake it in poofy skirts honey. You flaunt what you got and you pretend what you don't." May shook her hand in the most "what-eveerrrr" way she could to go along with the tone she'd offered the advice in, leaving both girls to giggle.

"This sucks though, I can't clothes share with any of you, look at this-" she pulled the skirt up against her backside, showing that the line between her butt and thighs could be seen clearly beneath its line, which made the look less modest than Winnie's hotpants were on their owner.

"And what, I get to share with Lyra then? Face it, our stuff only fits each other poorly because you've got the most curves and I've got the least in this house."

There was a pause before May started laughing harder. "I don't know, out of all the women, maybe Brendan has the least..."

"You're so mean to him," Dawn scolded, but she was laughing too. Once she calmed down, she crouched and looked over the way her skirt fit her friend, clicking her tongue in approval. "I don't know, May... it may not be appropriate for going out in public, but you could might even be able to net Red in this little getup..."

May opened her mouth to protest, but the words were cut off by her eyebrow escewing when Dawn slapped her ass suddenly. "Of course, not with that shirt. I've seen a couple people pull it off without being hideous, but I honestly just don't think pink and orange is a good look on anyone."

"Wait, so my ass is hanging out of a thong and a skirt that wouldn't have fit me in middle school, and you're worried about my color coordination? You really think any boy would notice with this much T & A sticking out?"

"I think your pretty boy and his little boyfriend would."

May's face fell only because Dawn was probably right. "He'd probably be too busy fixing my outfit to notice the whole ass hanging out thing..."

Dawn's eyes went to her friend's thighs again, nibbling her lip for a moment in thought. "How- No, you'd probably just say the same thing everyone else does."

"Oh good grief little girl," she sighed, poking her in the shoulder. "You know how wrong that is, starting a question than cutting it off. Curiosity!"

Dawn eeped, then blushed heavily, balling up the hand that wasn't holding Winnie's shorts at a respectable level. "Well, uh, I just wondered how you stand the whole thong thing, y'know? Because it's pretty hot, and I'd like to be able to wear it sometimes, especially under some of my Coordinating outfits, but I just can't seem to tolerate it like..." she paused, glancing over at the clothes hamper. "L-like you and Winnie do!" she blurted.

May was laughing again, then sighed in disbelief. "It's adorable how you young girls get all flustered like this."

"Says the one who was trying on Winnie's pants!"

Her eyebrow raised and she just pointed at where those shorts were now, causing Dawn to blush more. "It just takes some getting used to, that's all. I can't wear skirts like yours because I can't stand the breeze on my behind all day, I just feel like anyone can look right up there."

"So skintight pants are the solution to not having your ass visible?" she asked, clearly skeptical.

"Better than nothing," she shot back, but it was her turn to blush. "And yeah, I know things are still... mostly visible. Why do you think I wear the thong? Otherwise I get these..." she motioned along the underside of her ass, "panty-lines or worse, bunching, everywhere..."

Dawn was now eyeing the discarded bike shorts on May's bed, leaving the older girl to sigh. "Just try them on already..."

The black haired girl practically leapt out of Winnie's shorts, which May then casually kicked back toward the hamper. It was only a few moments before Dawn had swooped back over in front of the mirror, examining the way the spandex hung off her skinny frame.

"Damn, you're even too skinny for those," she groaned in dismay, noticing that not only were there no panty-lines, there was barely even any curves showing under the pants.

"That's just because you'd been wearing them already today and had stretched them out, I'm sure," Dawn answered, trying to comfort her roommate, and realizing a moment too late that the phrasing could easily have the opposite effect.

Too late because May had already reached around her and hiked the shorts into semi-wedgie territory, twisting the extra part of the front in her hand to hold them tight against her friend's ass and vulva. "There. See? That-" she reached with her other hand and ran one gloved finger along the elastic line visible through the thin fabric, "is why I wear a thong. So that I don't look like that all the time."

Dawn whimpered and nodded, trying to get her to let go. "Stretched out," May muttered, letting go of her roughly before reaching around to undo the skirt she had on to shed it. "I'm only like, two sizes bigger than you."

"Probably," she agreed meekly, "But I didn't mean you were fat or anything, just that your ass is way bigger than mine..."

"Enough!" she grumbled, even though it was true. She had the right round ass to match her boobs, the kind that made it obvious she'd been on a bike or a hike every moment of her life for years, while Dawn was petite in every way, including the cute way her butt stuck out just enough to give her back some arch.

Wait, had she just mentally refferred to Dawn's ass as cute?

"Can I try on your bra, too?"

"What?"

Thaaat pulled her back out of lala land. "M-my bra?"

"Yeah?" Dawn answered weakly, no longer sure if that was a good idea. "I just wondered exactly how much bigger yours were than mine, that's all."

"Can't you see that just by looking?" she was feeling, and sounding, more distraught by the second, if only out of disbelief and wondering why her eyes were now fixated on her friend's chest.

"Only kind of? Oh come on, Lyra let me try on herrrrs..."

She was whining now, and that was a little grating, but she was too busy now mentally comparing her own rack to Lyra's – and of course to Winnie's, since she was the only girl older than her – to be fully bothered by it. "And I thought I was the curious one here..."

"Oh come on May, don't be a prude about it. I'd just get one out of the drawer but I know those are all just sports bras and I can't get a real feel for it with elastic..."

"Feel for what, exactly?"

"I just mean I want to know cup size not elastic size!"

"I'm a 36D, n-now stop being weird!" She turned around abruptly, nevermind that she was still wearing only a thong from the waist down, wanting to hide her sudden, strong blush from her roommate's eyes.

"It's not weird, I just wondered. But yours won't even fit around right, I'm only a 32B..."

May spun back around, snorting. "You? A B cup? Who are you trying to fool?"

"I only have to pad it a little!" she defended, covering her chest quickly to avoid May's now obvious gaze. "They've been growing, alright?"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove. It. If you really deserve the title of 'B Cup', show me."

Dawn stared at her for a moment, eyes narrowed behind her bangs.

"You're the one who wanted me to pull my bra off be-"

"Alright!" she spouted, jerking her shirts off in one sweep, nearly taking her hat with them, and leaving her standing in May's too-big bike shorts and her bra... which was also blue and white striped, with just a hint of white lace along the top.

"Oooo, that's cute~" she cooed appreciatively, back into fashion mode for just a second. "You've got a matching set!"

"You think they're cute? Well tha-" her face grew grim as she remembered why she was barely clothed in front of her friend. "Thank you, but, are you going to judge the size or not?"

"That's a push up bra, you're cheating."

Dawn grabbed her hat and pulled down in frustration. "Quit changing the damn rules! Argh, this is embarrassing..."

"Pull out the padding or take off the bra."

"You first!"

"I don't need padding little girl..." She stepped forward, looming over the younger girl – as much as she could, at least, only having an inch on her.

Dawn yelped and pushed her back, slamming her back into the mirror while her front remained firmly occupied by Dawn's slender fingers. For a moment, May nearly snapped again, but this time her composure feebily remained, as her lips curled into a grin and she chuckled:

"See? 100% real..."

Dawn yelped again and tried to pull her hands back, but May had already grabbed her wrists, anchoring the girl's palms to her ample breasts. "No, can't have your hands back unless you're gonna take off the padding or the bra..."

"I'll call for Prinplup!"

"And what's he gonna do? You started this, Miss Berlitz..."

Dawn scowled and held her fingers as straight as she could, so only her palm was touching her friend's chest. "Fine, fine... It's built in, so... I'll take it off."

"That's more like it," May chuckled and let go, though she stepped slightly in the direction of the exit in the process.

Dawn gulped and turned her head to look away, like she'd done when she started the whole discussion just minutes before, and reached behind her to carefully unhook her bra. "J-just... don't laugh, okay?"

May nodded once and simply replied with, "I'm waiting," in a way that made her feel a little too much like a jerk... but a jerk wouldn't have been trying to fight the own blush from their cheeks and neck at a moment like this.

When the striped brassiere fell away from her friend's arms, she was struck by two half-remembered myths:

One was that you could guess the color of a girl's nipples, to a degree, by the color of her lips. In Dawn's case, this seemed to be true, though they carried a tanner tint than her lips or May's own.

The other was that a girl who wears only pushup or similar bras will have her breasts grow in a similar shape. May had never had a chance at this, as one could only fight gravity for so many cup sizes, but in Dawn's case, either the "training" was working or nature had blessed her with form in place of size, as her small pair were quite perky and followed a perfect half-circle around the bottom of each.

"Alright, they're _close_ to a B," May conceded after staring for a little too long, putting a hand on her hip now that she felt she no longer needed to block Dawn's path.

"Close? Argh..." Dawn suddenly dove for the buttoned front of May's shirt-dress, undoing them with surprising speed. "If you're going to humiliate me, I'm at least not going to be alone. I'm sure you've got stretch marks on your ti-"

"That's none of your business!"

"Ha, you do, don't you!"

May stared at her, blushing hard. She'd been caught in her own trap – now the only way she could prove that her breasts weren't marred from speedy growth was to show them off completely, as she'd made Dawn do.

She groaned exaggeratedly. "Fine. I'll prove it," she announced, reaching up to undo the rest herself. "But you lock that door, then. I don't want Winnie walking in on us."

"Oh, suuuure, door can be unlocked for my nudity but not yours."

"I should have locked it before I even tried on Winnie's shorts, alright?" May hissed, baring her teeth a bit and chucking her shirt to the floor in disgust. "Don't be a little bitch about this."

Dawn just giggled, clicking the door locked and then hopping onto May's bed, bouncing a couple times on it before sitting still and watching May strip intently, a fact which May noticed when the bra was being held on only by her own arm.

"...Can I help you?"

"I was tired of standing."

"...Oh Arceus, Dawn, you know that's not what I meant. One second you're all prude and embarrassed about everything, now you're leering at me like Ethan after his second drink. I'm not stripping if you're gonna be weird about this."

Dawn flapped her arms helplessly and whined back, "I'm not trying to be! I'm just trying to be cool about things, that's all! I'm gonna panic if I don't~"

"Fine, fine," she groaned again, "J-just... don't look until after I drop the bra."

Dawn nodded and turned her head away, mentally counting to ten before looking back at May... who still was clutching the last non-thong item she was wearing desperately to her chest. "What are you waiti-"

"T-take off my shorts, now!" she commanded, cutting Dawn off entirely. "Now. I can't do this unless we're equally naked."

"Oh." Dawn blinked, looking down at the oversized shorts and shrugging. "Okay," she answered, pulling them off and kicking them to the side, though there was enough bashfullness still inside her head for her to turn her back to May while she did. When she turned back around, May was still nervously clutching the bra. "...You know, you don't have to if you-"

May closed her eyes tightly and dropped – no, threw – the bra to the ground. "There. There. I proved it. Happy?"

Dawn just stared for a moment, leaving May to blush to the point of sweating. "What is it now?" she demanded after a moment.

"They're just so... pink." She said nonchalantly, looking down at her own nipples and poking one of them. "Like Lyra's. I mean, I thought they'd be darker like mine, but they're so very very pink."

There was a pause long enough for May to hear them both breathe at the same time, then, "they're what, the same color as my skirt?"

"They're darker than that," May shot without thinking, pointing straight at her own nipple. "These aren't baby pink, they're more like a corsola color- Oh my god, why are we HAVING this conversation!" she shouted, interrupting herself and spinning around, though all that accomplished was to leave her looking at herself and Dawn in the mirror instead of head on. "You were supposed to be looking for stretch marks, not what color my fucking nipples are."

"I was just curious," she whined in response, kicking her feet a little and shyly covering her chest with her arms, now that she was aware of her own immoddest reflection.

"Really curious, apparently!"

"I-I..." she stammered, looking away again and biting her lip. "Y-yes, alright? I'm pretty curious. Promise me you won't laugh."

"Laugh at what? The fact your boobs put together are smaller than either one of mine?" Now she was just being snarky, but she could tell there was genuine embarrassment in her friend's face, too, and she lowered her head, resting her forehead to the mirror.

"No! No... Argh, look. I don't know what family any of you guys had, but I never had any sisters or anything, and my mom was never too specific about the whole growing curves thing. I just... want to know what other girls look like. Are like. I wasn't going to bug you, but after seeing how comfortable you were trying on clothes with me, I thought I'd try. I thought you could answer some of my questions, maybe help me get a preview..."

May looked back up to see that Dawn had stood back up and was standing just a couple feet behind her now, making no effort to cover herself any longer.

"I'm embarrassed by it, but I just want to try touching your boobs to see what bigger ones are like, maybe try out a thong... I tried asking Lyra but she just thinks I'm kidding and goes skipping back off... it makes it hard to try, especially since even if we did anything, I still have to share a room with her when it's all done..."

"You still have to share a house with me," May pointed out, releasing a nervous sigh.

"That's a little more doable..."

She nodded slowly, then, "You can touch them, then, if you want. And I'll get out a new thong for you to try if you'd like..."

Dawn let out a nervous giggle of her own, her hand floating up like it had a mind of its own. "It'll probably be too big, but I'll try..."

She sank her fingers very lightly into May's right breast, slightly tickling the older girl before she realized that was why she was stifling a laugh and making her grip firmer. For a moment, as she gave it a few tentative squeezes, neither girl said anything – what was there to say in a situation as awkward as this, anyway? May's blush grew stronger as she watched the fingers trace their way down to her nipple, until she involuntarily gasped at the touch.

"S-Sorry!" Dawn snapped, pulling her hand back. After a second she realized May hadn't been objecting and let her hand drift forward again, this time so her fingertips brushed May's newly pebbled nipple.

"A little cold in here," May offered, not wanting to explain that touch, even when not erotic, was often enough to cause this sort of reaction in most girls.

"Yeah... mine do that too. I just wondered if it felt the same..."

May'd never thought about that or wondered it before. She watched her friend's curious fingers with a shiver. "Does it?"

"I think so, yeah..."

"Can I try?"

The words left May's mouth before she knew she'd said them, and Dawn was clearly at least a little surprised too from the way she hesitated... then simply nodded. Carefully May pulled off her gloves and tossed them aside, reaching up with one now-bare hand to cup one of Dawn's breasts, her own breath shuddering.

"They're so... light," she observed, bouncing it in her hand softly before reaching her thumb for the younger girl's nipple. She made a face like wincing for a moment, then dropped her hands to try the same motion on May.

"Wow... I can see why you'd think so. Yours... how come they don't hurt?"

"Oh, they do some days," May chuckled. "That's part of why you wear bras."

Dawn nodded vacantly, still weighing them. "...They don't make milk, do they?"

In the brief moment before she realized that wasn't an insult (unlike many of the boys' jokes), May started to growl... this was cut off by hearty laugh a moment later. "No, no they don't. Hopefully won't for a few more years."

Dawn nodded again, then, "Can I taste them, then?"

Okay, so, that was weird, but, she'd had someone sucking on her breasts before, albeit in a totally sexual way, so she could probably let Dawn, just this once. It was kind of a hot image, too, if she thought about it.

"Wh-why?" was what she answered instead.

"I don't know. I can't taste mine? I wondered if it's just like the rest of skin, or not?"

As she gave permission and then watched Dawn lean to suckle at one of her large boobs, May was most disturbed of all by how not-weird this actually felt, all things considered. Specifically, that this was having exactly the same effect on her as it did when Brendan did it to her.

She couldn't stop the muscles in her stomach and pussy from tightening, but she managed not to gasp at least. Mostly.

Dawn didn't seem to notice, and instead started sucking harder still, pulling more of her breast into her mouth so that her nipple was past hidden behind the girl's darker lips. May felt the muscles tighten again, and raised her hand to push Dawn away when she pulled off herself, leaving a slightly bruised, very erect nipple in her wake.

She sniffed the air a little, her face now flushed instead of blushing. May sniffed it too, not sure what was going on... Maybe the boys were cooking lunch?

But there was no apparent food smell, and instead, Dawn stood up slowly and wouldn't meet her eyes. "I forgot," she said in a half whisper, "that's supposed to be sexual, isn't it?"

The tightening came again and May couldn't think of how to respond. She was already turned on now, so her definition of what was and wasn't okay in this situation was starting to get blurred – was likely beyond blurred at this point, given what she'd been allowing.

"Y-yes," she managed, swallowing hard. Something about the way Dawn was refusing to meet her eyes... along with the realization that the smell in the air was likely her own (and maybe both of theirs? Maybe?) arousal... "Yes, it is... but I guess that's part of what you need to know about girls, and about your 'preview', huh? Maybe learning a few things from someone who's not a virgin...?"

Dawn's eyes lit up in shock, nerves, and anticipation all at once. "I-I'd really like to learn," she stuttered, not hearing her own words. She could feel the moistness forming around her own pussy and wanted to do something about it... And also wondered if May would smell as unexpectedly as she did, as she was sure she did right now. "I... I'd like to know if the rest of us looks different, too." she motioned first to both their sets of breasts, then downwards, "If you're offering, at least."

"I take it back," May whispered nervously, her voice choked. "You're not prude. You're downright forward, you little brat..."

She leaned back against the mirrors, taking a deep breath as she watched Dawn sink to her knees in front of her, the flash of stupid hat at waist level conjuring up memories, the sudden loss at her breast making her rub it unconsciously, nursing the tender spot with soft fingers.

She felt the younger girl's fingers pull down her thong, then heard her say something which she had to ask her to repeat, her mind too blurry the first time to hear it: "Sit down so I can see better?"

May sat down, leaning back slightly, and, legs spread wide now that her thong wasn't in the way, found herself wondering what differences there actually were between her own pussy and that of her slightly younger roommate. All things considered she probably had slightly more hair, since May shaved hers, but other than that, she wasn't sure how they could even be different to begin with, in ways that could be seen at least. Then again, her experience with other girls' pussies was entirely pictoral, and if she chose to look at Dawn's, this would be her first chance to see any pussy up close, since her own wasn't exactly placed for visible accessibility.

She watched as Dawn settled herself between her legs and stared intently, feeling the girl's hot breath on her legs, blushing harder as she considered that after each of those breaths she was probably getting a large whiff of her pussy. And then there was a gentle touch poking her clit – literally poking it from where it peeked out from between her labia. "What's this part called again?"

"Clit," May breathed, realizing that that was probably only the second time she'd said the word aloud.

"I think yours is closer to your front than mine," she said simply, finger running down May's slit slowly.

This time she couldn't hold back any reaction. She gasped loudly, then grabbed Dawn's wrist. "L-less touching... more looking," she suggested, not comfortable with the idea of getting any more okay with the touching park.

"Okay," she responded simply, then, "but I can't see much... Can I-"

"I'll do it," May stopped her hands midway to her pussy, placing her own there instead and carefully spreading herself open, shivering at the difference in temperature and the mere realization she'd just opened her slit for her friend to see into.

"You're a bit pinker here, too." The way Dawn said it made it sound like she was comparing cloth swatches, not pussy colors. "I think, at least." Suddenly she frowned and leaned closer. "Wait... you shave down here?"

May nodded.

"How do you manage not to cut yourself?"

Right now she wished she'd opted for the touching instead. Maybe if she pushed Dawn's face right into her cunt, that would shut her-

She'd just fantasized about making Dawn eat her pussy. This was getting too weird.

Another breath on her bare labia. This was getting too hot.

May whimpered. Dawn wasn't sure why, but she did too from hearing it.

"C-can I feel here too?" She was asking permission but also needed to hear herself say that she wanted to. "I know you said no touching..."

"Try it."

It was warm. Very warm. Her finger slid easily into May before she was sure of what she was doing, leaving them both to groan lowly. "Is my finger... inside of you?"

May nodded.

Dawn shuddered, then moved her finger. It moved around far more easily inside of May than it did herself, but she could still feel it wrapped around her firmly. The opening was definitely big enough that she could push in a second or even third if she wanted to... And she kind of did. She wanted to know how much she could fit in there.

May just groaned and held her hips up a little, feeling her head sink backwards as she started to give in and accept the touching as sexual curiosity instead of anatomical.

What she said next, as Dawn pulled her finger free then carefully licked it, not once but three times, would startle them both and change their relationship forever:

"You ever seen anyone else cum, Dawn?"

The younger girl was a virgin in every sense – she'd made out with a couple guys in her day, but no one else had ever grabbed her lower than her boobs, and she hadn't yet stuck anything bigger than a couple fingers inside of her pussy. She just hadn't had time between all the Coordinating, battling, and more recently being one of the only competent cooks in the house. The answer was an obvious one: no, she'd never seen anyone else cum. She just couldn't figure out whether or not it was rhetorical. She didn't think she cared because of how mystified she felt, gazing at her own finger once again sunk into her friend.

"N-no... No, I haven't..." She knew exactly why she'd been asked, or at least, the most likely reason why. "...Do you want me to make you-"

"Only to help me a little. Give you a chance to satisfy some curiousity..."

She nodded absently, gasping as she saw one of her friend's hands slip away from its position of holding herself open and instead slide all up and down her slick, slightly bitter opening, before settling over her clit and rubbing slowly.

What had started out as her playfully trying on clothes with her roommate was now her watching the same girl pleasure herself on the bedroom floor, a situation which got even more incomprehensible as May groaned out; "put your finger back in..."

Dawn did as she was told, pushing in her finger, feeling the tunnel tighten and loosen periodically around it as she wiggled it slowly, experimentally, and rested her face dangerously close to her friend's wet pussy, on one of her thighs. For a moment she just watched the way first one, then two of May's fingers expertly found their way around her clit and pussy, rubbing and pulling and twisting here and there, grinding at moments and she'd try to find a way to grind back with the finger she had inside, until she decided to put a *second* finger in there too...

May's hips rolled and thrusted against the fingers that had been pushed into them, showing no sign of caring that this was a girl fingerfucking her today, instead just speeding her grinding faster.

"Dawwnnn..." she groaned, her voice feeling too close and two far away at once, the younger girl shivering... she'd never heard her name said in such a way before, and it was intoxicating.

"May," she gasped in return, squeezing the girl's thigh with an instinct she didn't understand, still hypnotised by the motions of her fingers.

"May, May..." she chanted slightly, trying to find her words and understand what she wanted to ask. "Teach me," she groaned suddenly, eyes drifting up to the older girls' even as she kept thrusting away next to May's fingers. "Teach me to feel as good as you're making yourself feel... This looks... looks too good not to try..."

Dawn felt herself squirming slightly in place as she watched her friend's face wince and gasp alternately, as she felt the noise of her pleasure get louder and louder... She wanted to be touched like this, to feel like this. She wanted to keep touching her like this.

She didn't understand why May's fingers were suddenly buried in her hair, her hat vanished, or why the hand wasn't doing anything except holding onto her tightly, the voice accompanying it calling "Oh... harder... more..." Her hips moved with a stacatto all their own now, and Dawn found herself trying to pull back her spare hand to touch herself, wanting to mimic the movements she was seeing...

May saw, hazily, through lusty eyes, Dawn lick her lips as she pushed her own hand into her panties. It was the last thing she'd be aware of seeing for a bit, as her eyes slipped shut and she began panting hard, focused on the feeling of two fingers grinding unpredictably inside of her while her own did their job on the outside.

Dawn... Curious little Dawn Berlitz... had talked her out of every scrap of clothes she had on and was now masturbating on her lap, and helping her get off, their gasps and whimpers timed together in a way that pushed May forward all the faster...

Faster, faster...

She shouted, then whimpered, then shuddered harshly, feeling herself throb on Dawn's fingers, feeling Dawn's fingers keep moving despite the throbbing...

"You... you see that?" she managed, wanting to be sure her lesson had gotten through. That Dawn knew what someone else cumming looked like now.

May opened her eyes to look down at the girl on her lap, who weakly pulled her fingers from May's pussy and dropped them to join the others at her own.

Her eyes slipped back shut as she shivered from the image, hand weakly sliding through the younger girl's long hair, as she mused aloud:

"I guess it's my turn to learn now."

* * *

><p>AN:

As always, reviews are appreciated. Seriously. I run off caffeine and constructive criticism. My phone is set up to play victory music every time I get an Email from FFN. So please. Do it.


End file.
